Found Memory The Birth of an Older Brother
by Neph Champion
Summary: While cleaning Kakashi finds an old toy and remembers.


Challenge: While cleaning, something is found that takes the finder down memory lane. What is it? And who is it about, a lost love, a current love? Tell us about it!

Idea: While looking through a box of his dead sensei's things, Kakashi finds a plush toy that he didn't remember having and gets lost in the memory of when it was bought.

Summary: While cleaning Kakashi finds an old toy and remembers.

Disclaimer: I own it? Hell no!

(Found Memories: The Birth of an Older Brother)

Kakashi hated spring cleaning with a passion. The sixteen year old hated cleaning period really. But the Hokage _required_ all his Jounin to ritually clean their flats every spring and this was the first time in two years that Kakashi had dug this deep into his closet.

There, sitting deceptively innocently was a box of belongings that he had taken from the house that Minato-sensei, his second Tou-san, had had built for his wife, Kushina-hime. Kakashi had saved everything he could, pictures, souvenirs, anything that he could get his hands on that was small enough to sneak out. No one had been allowed in the area, much less the house since the deaths of one Namikaze Minato and his secret wife Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina.

With trepidation, Kakashi blew the dust off of the box and brushed away the cobwebs before opening the box. Inside, there were several labeled sealing scrolls, one was full of pictures, another held every set of Special Three Pronged Kunai that he'd been able to save, and yet another held Kushina-hime's swords and the instructions on her style. A fourth held his Tou-san's sword set and the instructions for his style as well. There was even a scroll labeled 'Naruto' which Kakashi had avoided thinking about for the last two years, but there was no way he was getting rid of any of it.

But there, under all the scrolls and knick knacks that Kakashi had saved, sat a child-sized stuffed dog plush toy. Kakashi reached in with the intent of putting it in the 'Naruto' scroll when he got his first good look at it in years.

Found Memories

_ "Minato-sensei…" Kakashi began only to be cut off._

_ "You don't have to call me that Kakashi…" came the light scolding from the tall blond, at the moment they were in one of the many toy stores in Konoha, one of the more expensive to be precise, looking for a toy._

_ "Fine. Tou-san, why are we here again?" Kakashi whined without whining, "You already have all the toys Naruto needs don't you?"_

_ "Uzu-hime and I have, yes." Minato replied slowly, as if Kakashi, his genius student was being stupid, "But his older brother still needs to get something for him."_

_ "But Naruto is an only child." Kakashi argued._

_ "Silly Kakashi-kit…" Minato chuckled, "Just because your name isn't Namikaze doesn't mean that you aren't my kid."_

_ Kakashi looked at him, unable to speak. "…"_

_ "You are Naruto's Nii-chan Kakashi; you need to get him something so that he knows that you love him like all older brothers love their siblings." Minato explained, "We are here so that you can find something."_

_ Kakashi blinked before looking over at the very pregnant Kushina-hime who nodded. His eyes then seemed to light up, this kid wasn't replacing him; rather he was going to be… family…_

_ With that thought in mind, Kakashi raced to the stuffed animals, Jiraiya-sama, Tou-san and Kushina-hime had all gotten the baby one stuffed animal each to represent themselves, Jiraiya had bought a Toad, Minato-sensei had bought a silver fox, Kushina-hime had bought a Water Dragon, which were a big part of Uzu Legends, and now, he had to find something._

_ Kakashi's eyes were drawn to a large silvery blond dog plush with big blue eyes and snatched it up feeling awkward because he could never remember having a toy like this before and brought it to Minato for inspection._

Found Memories

Upon seeing the dog, Kakashi remembered his sensei laughing cheerfully, heartily and ruffling his hair. That had been just three months before the disaster that was Naruto's birth. Kakashi remembered being very excited and then the day and _That Man_ had come and ruined it. And Kakashi lost his family for the second time. He had carried the baby, _Naruto_, who with his Namikaze golden hair and diamond blue eyes, to the orphanage the day after. He just didn't trust anyone else.

After Minato and Kushina's deaths, Kakashi felt like he had gone numb and looking at Naruto was hard but he bore it. Watching his Tou-san's sacrifice being ignored and shunned and hated was even worse, but the Sandaime had forbidden him from doing anything. It grated on his nerves, but… at least the man had let him sign up for Naruto's ANBU guard.

Not that that did much to alleviate Kakashi, he found that Naruto was neglected, hurt worst of all. He'd found that he had to take care of Naruto himself during his shifts, not that he minded much. Kakashi resolved to take Naruto the dog his next shift, which was that night.

(End One-Shot)

Sorry about this not being very long, but there isn't really much to work with for this challenge, this is in the 'The Life and Times of Namikaze Minato' verse, I hope you enjoyed it!

Neph


End file.
